An example of a substrate processing device configured to process a substrate while the substrate travels on a conveyer is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-040298. The substrate processing device includes conveyer shafts on which conveying rollers for conveying the substrate are fitted. The conveyer shafts are supported by bearings to be rotatable. Air is blown to the substrate that travels on the conveyer as the conveying rollers rotate to remove a cleaning liquid on the substrate.
In the substrate processing device including the bearings, dust may be produced as the bearings rotate. When the air is blown to the substrate, the dust may scatter and adhere to the substrate.